With the Help of Demigods
by Emilou99
Summary: Harry and Percy meet and learn of each others existence, leaving a way to contact each other in the future if need be. One day Percy gets that call, Hogwarts needs his help, Harry is trying to teach students how to defend themselves because Umbridge refuses to, but he's running out of time, Voldemort is nearing full strength and they need Percy's help to teach them how to fight.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, so I'm back after writing one chapter in my previous story ( which I'm not gonna lie, I really just don't feel like writing any more right now although I probably will in the future) So this story is just what I thought could end up being an interesting way for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson to meet. I don't really know where it's going but to be completely honest I never know where my writings going ( Why I get put in so many Literature classes is beyond me, I've had 5 different ones this year alone) I just try to go with the flow. :P So anyway, let me know what you think, I'm open to criticism, I'm pretty sure I'm an aweful writer but since I read a lot of fanfiction I figured I should at least give it a shot, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, I could never be as Talented as J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are in Little Whinging after the Second Giant War in need of a break. On their last night there the meet Harry Potter, and recognizing kindred souls quickly become friends. But before they can even begin to understand each others worlds, Percy and Annabeth are forced to leave, but not without leaving Harry a way to reach them, and now that time has come. Voldemort is rising and Harry needs help training Dumbledore's Army for what is out there. Having run out of options, Percy and Annabeth are his best hope.

No Ones POV

It was just getting cold in the town of Little Whinging. Annabeth had wanted to go there since the end of the giant war, wantomg to get away for a little while, and Percy refusing to ever leave her side again joined her. The couple was sitting on a swing set in a small local park enjoying eachothers company and silently watching the sunset, something they loved to do back at camp. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap, leaning back so her head rested against his chest. Percy had one arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist while his other hand played with her hair. The two had been in town for a week and were headed home to Long Island tomorrow so they were trying to savor the vacation while they still could. As they sat they watched a boy who appeared to be few years younger than them, maybe 15-16 years old, meander down the street. The duo noticed that he had a striking resemblance to Percy, accept for his eyes, which where an emerald green rather than sea green and he wasn't as fit or tall as Percy. The boys progress soon took him into the same park as them where he took a seat on a swing a few down from them and promptly looked down at his shoes deep in thought.

"Nice view isn't it?" Percy said, scaring the Hades out of the boy. " Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Percy apologized.

"It's okay." The boy replied " I'm just not used to people around here talking to me. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of delinquent and ignore me."

" I know how you feel, back home people immediately label me as a troublemaker, it's not my fault it always finds me."

"Same here, and it probably doesn't help that my aunt, uncle, and cousin seem to think it's funny to make my life more of a hell than it already is by spreading rumors about me."

"I'm sorry, that must really suck." Percy said.

Annabeth snorted and decided to speak up. " Wow, way to be blunt Seaweed Brain." She turned towards the boy " Sorry about him, I'm Annabeth by the way and this is my boyfriend Percy."

"I'm Harry." said the boy observing the pair. Looking into their eyes Harry saw something he recognized immediately. Harry saw reflected in their eyes the pain and suffering he saw in his own when he looked into the mirror everyday. These two had seen and lived through things no person should have to, more so than Harry could fathom. He could see it in the depths that the anguish ran, farther than his own.

"I noticed you said your aunt and uncle, If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Annabeth asked. She continued at the look of affliction on Harry's face, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I just-"

"No. It's okay." Harry cut her off. " They were murdered when I was a year old. I was left on my aunt and uncle's doorstep and they took me in, not that they wanted to."

"I'm sorry" Annabeth replied. Harry was struck by the girls sincerity. " I know that sucks. Both my parents are still alive, but I was left on my father's doorstep when I was a baby. He tried to send me back to my mother but she refused to take me so he was stuck with me. Later he got married to a woman who didn't like me much, neither of them really wanted me, or that's how it felt back then, so I ran away from home when I was 7. I wandered around until two other people found me and we traveled together until one more person found us and took us to a year round summer camp where I stayed until I was twelve and Percy got me to give my dad a second chance. Things are better now. With him and my mom." Annabeth told him though she didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself.

"I spent twelve years of my life thinking my father was either dead or had abandoned me. But like Annabeth things are better now. Though it took long enough to get there." Percy added.

"So enough with the heavy. You live around here?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah." Harry replied " I live on Privet Drive

"Cool." Annabeth replied. "We're staying one road down from there. Do you want to walk back together?"

"Sure." Harry said after a moment of thinking. "But I have to wait for my cousin first." Just then the trio heard a loud guffawing and turned to see what it was. Not long after A group of 5 boys came in to view. The three watched as the group said their goodbyes and as the 5 boys parted ways Harry stood.

"That's Dudley, my cousin." He said. "Shall we go then?" Percy and Annabeth stood and the three made their way over to him.

"Hey Big D!" Harry called. Dudley turned towards him and a look of disgust crossed his features.

"Oh. It's just you." He said. Dudley then glances up and noticed Percy and Annabeth walking behind Harry, swinging their intertwined hands between them.

"Are they like you?" He sneered at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked "He's a person not a thing, treat him with some respect." Dudley completely ignoring Percy's statement went on.

"Then what are you doing talking to him? I haven't seen you around here before so maybe you don't know what a delinquent he is, much like yourselves. Where are you from anyway?" Dudley sneered.

Taken aback Percy glared at Dudley before replying. " We're vacationing from New York, in America."

"And it would be in your best interest if you didn't judge people." Annabeth added. "Someday soon you may say something that someone more powerful than you could take great offence at." She finished her statement with a deadly glare. Dudley shuddered under her glare but quickly composed himself.

"Well I doubt you're talking about yourself," Dudley stated. " Because you're nothing but a dirty lit-"

Dudley was cut of by a sudden blow to his nose.

"Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend like that!" Percy all but yelled in a very offended tone. Harry watched in awe as Percy struck his cousin. Dudley claimed to be a good fighter, always bragging about his boxing title and thinking himself above everybody else when he and his 4 mates beat up a ten year old. Percy however, Harry could tell had real talent when it came to fighting. The second his fist connected with Dudley's face Dudley crumpled to the ground a very satisfying crunch coming from his nose. Dudley slowly stood up.

" You bloody git." he drawled, blood running from his nose and onto his shirt. Dudley brought his first back and propeled it forward, aiming for Percy's jaw. Much to Harry's amusement, Percy caught the blow about a foot away from his face. Dudley gaped at Percy, utterly horrified. He yanked his fist out of Percy's grasp. Just as he did, everything went cold, colder than it already was that is, and dark. Clouds abruptly covered the sky concealing the moon and stars from their sight.

Dudley glanced at Harry, terror obviously displayed in his eyes. Whether from his brush up with Percy or the sudden darkness Harry was unsure.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry replied. Then Harry heard it. The unmistakable shuddering breath that could only belong to one creature. Dementor.

Harry frantically searched his surroundings, his eyes landing on the two Americans. Percy and Annabeth were on high alert. They knew from experience that not just anything had the power to turn off the stars. Percy's hand reached into his pocket and grasped riptide. Annabeth was reaching for her drakon bone the giant war about half of it broke off so she had the Hephaestus campers turn it into a dagger, something that she was more familiar with. **( Sorry but I really don't know how I can have her conceal a sword plus she does seem to prefer a dagger.) **

They pulled out their weapons, or in Percy's case pen, and prepared for a fight. Harry watched in amazement as Percy pulled a cap of a pen and it turned into a sword. Harry pulled out his wand and said the incantation to make it's tip glow. Now it was Percy and Annabeth's turn to gape. Off to the side, Dudley ogled the two weapon clad teenagers in the light cast from his cousins wand. Percy and Annabeth didn't have enough time to stare for long because soon after Harry cast his spell two dementor appeared in front of them.

The duo engaged in a fight with one of them while Harry took on the other with a patronus. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Dudley fall to the ground whimpering as he watched the scene unfold before him. Percy quickly stabbed the beast in the chest just as Annabeth penetrated it's back with her dagger and it promptly turned into a pile of monster dust. Harry on the other hand was having a harder time vanquishing the dementor, but he did none the less, just not as fast as Percy and Annabeth. When the dementors were gone the trio of teenagers looked at each other and simultaneously asked,

"What are you?"

No sooner had the words left their mouths did they hear footsteps.

"We're demigods." Annabeth said hurridly. " But I get the feeling we were never supposed to meet. And I'm guessing that you're a wizard."

"You cast a spell with a wand." She explained at Harry's bewildered look.

"Anyway, what were those things and why were they after you?" Percy hurriedly asked.

"Dementors, they can suck out your soul and make you relive your worst memories. I assume they were her because Voldemort sent them. He's a very dark and powerful wizard and he's regaining power that he lost years ago when he killed my parents and tried to kill me. It appears he is at it again, I don't know how we're going to survive this time" Harry explained. Percy glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw a shadow quickly approaching.

"We have some experience with that kinda thing." He said "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a envolpe and pressed into Harry hand. If you need help, anything at all write a letter on this and when you put into an envelope it should disappear and automatically be sent to us." At Harry's bewildered expression Percy added "Courtesy of Hermes" and winked. "Well we gotta go, someone is coming."

"Nice meeting you Harry, if you need anything, anything at all, you know how to reach us. Good luck." Annabeth said. And with that the couple disappeared into the shadows. It wasn't until later that night that Harry had a chance to look at that piece of paper. After his fight with the Dursley's and being expelled and everything, Harry had been locked in his room. While sitting in his bed, getting ready to go to sleep Harry remembered the envelope that he had forgotten in that evenings drama. When he reached into his pocket Harry found two envelopes. One of which he had been sure hadn't been there before. He started with the unfamiliar one seeing as it had his name on it. Harry tore the envelope open and quickly scanned the page, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry to leave you so abruptly earlier but we needed to get out of there without being seen by anyone. As I said earlier, I don't think our worlds were suppose to meet. Never the less we do have some experience when it comes to fighting against evil. The reason Percy and I are in Little Whinging is to get away for a while, we just finished fighting in our second war with the world in the balance and needed a break and a chance to mourn and be together. Anyway, I won't bore you with my life's story anymore than I already have but I do want you to know that if you need it we can help you, we are pretty good at the whole fighting thing. So when the time comes, send the letter. There's a reason our worlds collided tonight even though they probably shouldn't have. Keep us in mind and we will too._

_Sincerely,_

_ Annabeth (Oh and Percy's here to)_

_P.S. Please don't tell anyone of our world until the time is right and only the people who need to know other wise the outcome could be catastrophic. _

Harry stared in awe at the letter. Two wars? Harry wasn't sure if he could keep this big of a secret from Ron and Hermione, but he figures that Annabeth was right, when the time came that he needed their help he would tell his two best friends. But until then his lips were sealed. Harry then looked at the other envelope it had a blank sheet of paper inside and two names on the outside, _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

* * *

** Thank you so much for reading! And because I hate it when people don't keep their promises for updates, I won't promise anything and just depart with a dreamy, Until we meet again! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here goes chapter 2! I know it's not nearly as long as the first one but it is what it is. Thank you for the reviews guys it's means a lot that you took the time to and hopefully will be enough motivation for me to keep writing. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Harry sat in a comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room, watching the rain steadily pound against a window and deep in though as Ron and Hermione argued over something insignificant. He'd been teaching Dumbledore's army for a few months now but what he was teaching them didn't seem to be nearly enough.

How could he prepare them for what was out there?

That was the problem, he realized. He couldn't. There were so many things out there unknown to Harry that he couldn't teach them. The way they looked at him was unnerving, almost as though they expected him to know everything when it came to defense against the dark arts and expected to be prepared for everything. Harry didn't see how he could let them down, he had to find a way to teach them everything they needed to know.

"Harry, I can see what you're thinking," Hermione said startling Harry from his thoughts. "Don't worry yourself so much, what you're doing is great, everyone you've helped has that much more of a chance of survival, you're doing all that you can Harry."

" Yeah mate, you're doing a great job, everyone thinks so," Ron agreed.

" It's just- I can't help but feel I'm letting you guys down. There are only so many things I've had the displeasure of dealing with, what about all the things I can't help with, the way everybody looks at me, like I hold all the answers, what then?" Harry said distraught. Ron and Hermione looked at him with pity, having no idea what was going through Harry's head, no idea what it felt like to hold the weight of the world on their shoulders. Harry's mind drifted to his encounter with Percy and Annabeth over the summer. What had they seen in their two wars? Wouldn't they be prepared for the worst?

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "Percy and Annabeth!" Harry ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time, towards the boys dormitory. Ron and Hermione looked after him in confusion.

"Has he lost it?" Ron asked.

" I don't think so," Hermione replied. " But it would seem there's something he's not telling us."

Harry hurried down the stairs, clutching the two letters in his hands. He figured he better explain to his best friends what was going on.

"You guys remember what happened with the dementors over the summer , right?" Harry inquired.

"It's not something easily forgotten Harry," Hermione responded, looking even more confused than she was to begin with. What did last summer have to do with Dumbledore's Army?

"Right. Well before they attacked me I was talking with these two teenagers, which mind you it's very unusual for anyone in Little Whinging to pay any attention to me," Harry explained.

"Anyway, we got to talking. Their names are Percy and Annabeth,they were vacationing from New York seemed really nice," he continued. " When we were walking back, me to the Dursley's and them to their hotel, we ran into Dudley,"

"Well that couldn't have been good," Ron interjected.

" You got that right," Harry said. " Dudley insulted Annabeth so Percy took him down. With one punch, it was amazing! But before Dudley could completely recover the Dementors attacked. Percy took out a sword made out of what looked like glowing bronze-"

"I've never heard of glowing bronze Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I don't think it's possible for it to."

"Well it did," Harry said with a pointed glare. " And Annabeth took out a dagger that appeared to be made out of some kind of bone. I got rid of one dementor with a patronus, but when I turned around to help with the other one all that was left was a golden dust that coated the ground and their weapons."

"Annabeth asked if I was a wizard, seeing as she saw me cast a spell. But when I asked them what they were they said they were something I've never heard of. Before I could ask them what they meant, Mrs. Figg was coming so they left before they were seen, but not before giving me an envelope with a blank piece of paper in it. They said when I needed help all I had to do was write them the letter and it would appear to them."

"When I got back to the Dursley's I found this," Harry pointed to the other letter. " In my pocket along with the blank one." He handed it to Hermione who scanned over it.

"Two wars?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"What?" Ron said, looking rather confused. Hermione silently handed him the letter for him to read.

"So you think now is the time to ask them for help?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes," Harry answered. " Two wars? Think about what they've been through, how they can help. Hermione, They and help me train Dumbledore's Army!"

"Hmm," Hermione mused. " You're right, they probably could be helpful, but Harry, how do you know we can trust them?"

"Because I know them. I can see it when I looked into their eyes. It was the same thing I see everyday in the mirror. They've been through a lot, even more than me, and they understand me and I them."

"Okay," she relented. " Out of curiosity Harry, what did they say they were?"

"Demigods."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please review, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm back again, I've been very bored today, so I figured I might as well write another chapter of this. But in all honesty I should be doing homework, I have like 4 stories for creative writing due on Monday, but what can I say, I'm a procrastinator. So between playing with my bunnies today and setting up my bedroom (we just finished a major remodel) I found time to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach at camp when the letter appeared. She was curled up in my lap and I was playing with her hair, something that was becoming a habit, while we watched the waves roll in.

We came to camp as often as possible now even though we have our own apartment together in the city because camp will always be home.

About a month after we got back from our trip to Little Whinging I proposed and by some miracle Annabeth said yes.

Things were great. We finally got the chance to be somewhat normal,well as normal as a demigod can get, along with most of the others. Although we still monsters trying to kill us at every turn at least the world was no longer in the balance and we all got the chance to sit back and enjoy life.

Anyway we were siting on the beach when we got the letter. Everything was very serene and quite and then out of the blue, a loud pop sounded and it was sitting in Annabeth's lap scaring the Hades out of both of us. Thanks Hermes!

"Ahh!" Annabeth fell over in shock making me start to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed at me. As I continued to laugh she punched me in the arm, like really hard, making me immediately stop.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing the forming bruise. "Geez Wise Girl, did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Well you deserved it," she shot back, trying and failing to hide her amusement. " It wasn't funny."

"Come on," I said grinning. "You have to admit that was priceless, almost nothing scares you!" As I was talking, Annabeth picked up the letter that was now lying a couple feet away from us and began to read it, her face turning serious.

"Whats it say?" I asked her, me too becoming serious.

"_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_Remember how I told you Voldemort, the evilest wizard ever to live, was rising? Well he's almost to full power, but almost seems to be worse than at full power. The ministry of magic is refusing to believe that he has risen and the minister, Cornelius Fudge, is convinced that Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is trying to take his place by training the students of Hogwarts and is planning on using us as an army to overthrow him. Because of this fact, Fudge has placed Dolores Umbridge in Hogwarts as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, except she refuses to teach us anything, so some of the students asked me to teach them how to defend themselves and I've been trying, but there is only so much I can do. You said if I needed help all I had to do was ask, so I am. Will you please find a way to help me teach myself and my fellow students?_

_ Harry." _ She read aloud to me.

"Wow," I said.

"I know!" Annabeth agreed.

"They have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" I exclaimed. " That is so unfair!"

"Really Seaweed Brain? That's all you got out of that entire letter?" My face reddened at her accusation but before I could defend my self she continued.

"We need to show this to Chiron." I nodded my head in agreement. I already knew we were going to help Harry, even though I enjoy getting to relax, I've been getting restless without all the action, and I know Annabeth has too, we just need to find a way to and if anyone can make that posible Chiron can.

"Race ya to the big house!" I challenged her as we both began running.

"Why do you even bother trying when you know I'm going to win?" she inquired. I just grinned goofily at her and kept running.

When we almost to the and I was a few feet ahead when Thalia came out of now where and tripped me.

"What's the hurry Kelp Head?" She playfully demanded.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Really Thalia? I almost beat her that time!" I whined

"Told ya I'd win Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called from the porch of the big house. " And thanks Thals!"

"No prob Annie," Thalia hollered back as she helped me up.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth said angerly, glaring at Thalia.

"So when did the hunters get here?" I probed.

"About an hour ago," she replied, looking pointedly at the two of us. " Which you would know if you could drag yourselves away from each other every now and then." Annabeth and I both ignored the jab and instead gave her a hug.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat longer," Annabeth started. " But we have to go talk to Chiron, so see you later?"

"Kay, don't take to long though," she replied and we started walking towards the big house. "I don't know how long we'll get before capture the flags starts and you will need to be prepared to be beaten!" she called after us.

"When Hades freezes over!" we yelled back simultaneously as we continued into the big house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! It means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, I know, but I'm back! It's been so long since I wrote anything for this story that I had to go back and read my first 3 chapters and of course in the process found all my grammatical errors I somehow missed before (which is REALLY frustrating) but it would be too much of a hassle to go back and fix it so you and I'll just have to deal with it. (Sorry) So right now my cousin has ALL of my Harry Potter books (She's 16 and some how still hasn't read the boors OR watched the movies) So I don't have the books to consult to get all my facts straight, I apologize if I got any of the basic stuff wrong (mostly just the surroundings I guess) anyway, enjoy! :P **

* * *

Hogwarts- Dumbledore's office

Albus Dumbledore sat behind the large desk in his circular office, with only the quiet sounds of his quill scratching his elegant hand onto parchment and the buzzing and whirring of the trinkets around him to keep him company.

Suddenly a voice rang through the office.

"Albus," it said. Dumbledore head snapped up at the sound of his name and came face to face with a portal like scene before him, displaying the face of his old friend and fellow teacher, Chiron, with two teenagers, a boy and a girl, standing behind him.

When Dumbledore had been made headmaster of Hogwarts, he was visited **(I'm going with how I think of Hecate should look like here)** by a beautiful woman with long, gently curling black hair and startling purple eyes who said she was Hecate, the goddess of magic.

Introducing him to the world of Greek 'myths' she explained to him how the gods really existed and how many of his students, the muggleborns, possessed magical qualities because she had blessed them, and how her blessings continued for generations.

She also introduced him to Chiron, she did not however explain who he taught nor that demigods still existed too and let Dumbledore believe what he knew from the old stories, that he was a trainer.

"Chiron, it's been years," he exclaimed gleefully. " How have you been all this time?"

"I've been well thank you," he replied. A snort came from the boy behind him as he mutter something that sounded like 'Well that's one way to put it' before he was whacked upside the head by the girl standing beside him, who flashed Dumbledore and apologetic smile.

"Well I'll just cut to the chase," Chiron continued. " This is Percy and Annabeth," he said gesturing behind him at the teenagers.

"Hi," Percy said and both he and Annabeth waved. Dumbledore smiled and waved back.

"They are two of my best students, and they have just informed me that they have made an... acquaintance, with a student of yours just a couple of months ago who has asked for their help in teaching some of his fellow pupils."

For months he had been exploring his options and plotting against the risen Dark Lord with the help of the order and yet it never seemed to go anywhere. There were just to many possibility's when dealing with dark magic and only so many of them could be done with the ministry activly watching what they were doing.

Dumbledore had watched his students refuse to believe that Voldemort had risen and he had watched Harry struggle with trying to help them see the truth and prepare them for what was coming but time was running out and what he should do still hadn't come to him. Here was his answer.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this guys, I know it was terrible and short but I plan to keep writing right after I post this so bare with me please! -Emilou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update as promised! I'm really enjoying writing this, I haven't really been able to write for the last few months because my laptops keyboard was broken but my dad fixed it for me today (Yay!) but I find getting back in to the habit if typing on a normal keyboard again to be kinda hard to master (it still worked but it was inconvenient to use so I had little tricks for typing that I keep trying to use but they don't work anymore.) anyway I keep making stupid mistakes to like instead of Chiron I type Chrion. Uggh. Enjoy! **

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I stood in the big house face to face with the goddess of magic herself, Hecate.

After explaining to Chiron our run in with Harry (which he was not very happy about hearing it so long after it happened might I add) and showing him the letter we had received from him, Chiron had IMed Hecate and explained the situation before doing the same with and old friend of his named Albus Dumbledore.

Hecate had given him the all clear for us to help as long as it was okay with Dumbledore so here we were, two days later, waiting for Hecate to take us to Hogwarts, where we would be undercover as exchange students.

Why they thought two random American kids showing up in the middle of the school year would seem completely normal was beyond me.

"Here are you wands," Hecate exclaimed enthusiastically. "White pine with a mermaid scale core for Percy and wood of an olive tree with an owl feather core for Annabeth."

"With these wands you are blessed with all the magic of a normal wizard and can perform spells far above your age group, all you have to do is think about what you want to do and it will happen, however if you want to act more normal and fit in better they work when you say the incantation too."

"And don't worry, I'll be there to couch you too." I really don't see how but I decide not to question her.

"I've been monitoring the situation at Hogwarts for sometime now and I want you to know that you are aloud to make your identities known, but only to students who are a part of a secret organization called Dumbledore's Army."

Flicking her wrist towards Annabeth and I's bags they disappeared.

"Now if you'll each just grab one of my arms," she enthused. Annabeth was on her left and I on her right I felt an uncomfortable sensation, much like shadow travel as camp disappeared form my line of sight.

* * *

Annabeth and I gasping for air, we appeared in the office that we had seen in Chiron's IM just a few days before.

In the center of the room, Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, in a rather intense argument with a short angry looking man.

"I don't care who you are Dumbledore, you can't just bring in two random American students and expect me to be okay with it! " he shouted.

"Called it!" I exclaimed turning to Annabeth who looked at me like I was a complete idiot and alerting the quarreling men of our presence.

"Wha- you- you can't just- Lady Hecate!" the short man blundered and then bowed, as did Dumbledore.

This must be the man that Dumbledore had told us about. What was his name? Oh yeah, Fudge. Weird name if you ask me. He was the Minister of Magic according to Dumbledore, and a dumb one at that seeing as he refused to believe what was staring him in the face.

Hecate told us that Fudge, being the minister, also knew about the gods and he seemed quite startled to see Hecate escorting us, the two random students, directly here.

"Hello Cornelius," Hecate greeted. "I trust you are here to welcome these new students." She continued with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to Annabeth and I.

"Yes yes, of course," Fudge said bewildered. He seemed to afraid of what the goddess might do to say anything else.

"Well then, Percy, Annabeth, I leave you. Remember I'm here if you need any help." And with a wink the Goddess of Magic was gone.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Fudge eyed the old man. "I'll be watching Dumbledore." He turned and stalked out of the office stopping only when he was a few feet away from us. He eyed us, suspicious, for a few seconds then continued his path out.

"Sorry about that," Dumbledore apologized. " He seems to be under the impression that I will do anything to over throw him. Anyhow, you must be Chirons students."

"Yes sir," Annabeth replied. "I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"And I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Demigods." Dumbledore breathed. "I knew Chiron was the trainer of hero's in the old days but I had no Idea that demigods still excited." He said louder. "Amazing."

* * *

**Thank you so much guys, you support means a lot to me.**

**Love you guys,**

**Emilou**


	6. Chapter 6

**So don't know if you guys read The Blood of Olympus yet but I did, and all I can say is, that it wasn't as good as the first series. I mean I loved it don't get me wrong but seriously? (Spoiler Alert) Nobody died? (Well except for the people we didn't care about) Really? I mean I didn't want anybody to die but this was a war we're talking about, one that was supposedly bigger than the last one and the only people we actually saw dieing was Octavian and Leo, who didn't count becasue he came back to life. I know it's fictional but where the realistic flare from the first one? And please tell me I am not the only one pissed that neither Percy or Annabeth had a chapter in there point of veiw! (End Spoiler :P)Ughh! Anyway, sorry about that, none of my friends have finished it yet so I havn't had anyone to vent to. So I finished chapter 6, and I just want to thank you guys for hanging in with my crappy writing for so long, anyway, I'm going to go watch Revenge now (OMG it's getting so good!) Enjoy!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Harry was for a lack of better words shocked. After a long and irritating (*cough* Umbridge *cough*) day of lessons, He, Ron, and Hermione were making there way to the mostly deserted Great Hall for dinner when Harry spotted the two teens standing at the end of the Gryffindor table talking to each other quietly. Seeing as he hadn't gotten a response to his letter yet he had not expected to see Percy and Annabeth here and certainly not dressed in Gryffindor robes. Glancing up, Annabeth's eyes caught Harry's and she smiled at him making Percy turn to see what had captured her attention.

"Harry!" He called happily. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and drug her over to the other three teens.

"Percy, Annabeth? What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked still in a daze as Ron and Hermione looked on in confusion.

"You said you needed help," Percy said.

"So here we are." Annabeth finished with a smile.

"But how?" Harry asked, still bemused.

"Dude, we have connections." Percy answered, leaning in slightly at the end.

"Uhm, alright," Seeing his best friends bewildered expressions Harry introduced them to each other. " "Ron, Hermione, these are Percy and Annabeth, you know the two I met over the summer?" He hinted to them.

A look of understanding crossed their faces as they look closer at the two teens in front of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, her hand shooting out to shake each of their hands. "And this is Ron, we're Harry's best friends."

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth returned. "As Harry said, I'm Annabeth Chase and this idiot is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." She finished with a laugh.

"I resent that." Percy put in with humor in his eyes.

The group began to make small talk, avoiding what they really wanted to talk about seeing as students were trickling in to the Great Hall around them. They made their way to one of the benches at the Gryffindor table, getting some weird looks as they sat down.

"So you're both in Gryffindor I see." Harry stated as they were begging to eat. He had noted the couples almost tired shock at seeing all the beautifully displayed food appear out of nowhere, their expressions almost saying well, at least it's not trying to kill us.

"Yeah, some weird, old hat just shouted out Gryffindor before even touching our heads." Percy replied. "Man, I thought I'd seen it all when horses started talking to me."

"Horses?" Hermione questioned, once again bewildered. "Horses can talk to you?"

"Nice going Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, whacking Percy on the back of the head. "You freaked them out."

"Oww!" he replied, rubbing where she hit him. "Sorry, but they might as well start getting used to our world too because whether they like it or not our worlds are apart of each other now." To which Annabeth replied by rolling her eyes.

"So Dumbledore told us to ask you where we're sleeping..?" Annabeth half stated half asked. "He said something about me rooming with you and the other 5th years girls and Percy staying with Harry and Ron. I guess we're fifteen rather than eighteen." She said with a wink.

* * *

Later that night the group was patiently waiting for the Gryffindor common room to empty. They had been sitting in comfortable chairs by the fire talking and joking for the last few hours and now, finally, the room was empty. Harry watched as the last of his housemates made their way upstairs and then turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay spill." He demanded.

"Jeeze, you sound like the Athena kids when they don't know some-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth once again slapping him upside the head. "Will you stop doing that?! I'm not invincible anymore, remember?"

Annabeth just shook her head and laughed to herself.

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold up. You were invincible?" Ron sputtered.

"Well mostly. I had a mortal point." Percy replied while dodging Annabeth's jab to his ribs.

"How about we start from the beginning Percy? Before you start bombarding them with facts that don't make sense?" Annabeth said with a pointed stare at him.

"Well then start from the beginning then." Hermione interjected, always eager for knowledge. "Harry said something about you guys being demigods. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means that the world of Greek 'Mythology' actually exists then yes." Annabeth said calmly, putting hooks on mythology. Hermione and Harry were speechless, having learned about Greek myths when they were in muggle school. Ron on the other hand was completely clueless.

"Greek Mythology?" he asked. "What's Greek mythology?"

"Well," said Percy. "In ancient Greece the people came up with 'myths' revolving around gods to explain how the world worked, or at least that's what the world thinks. In reality the gods were real, are real, and still exist today, along with all the monsters and heroes as well. We," he continued, gesturing to himself and his girlfriend. "Are demigods. Children of both gods and mortals."

"I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the seas." Percy said after a pause.

"And I'm a daughter of Athena." Annabeth added. "Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"But Athena-" Hermione started but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Was a virgin goddess. I know. But do you remember how she was said to have been born?"

"She sprung from Zeus' head." Hermione answered automatically.

"Exactly." Annabeth said. "Athena's children are born the same way. We are born from her thoughts."

"That's incredible." Hermione breathed, delighted to be in the presence of a daughter of wisdom, the things she must know!

"And yes, I have a belly button." Annabeth snapped at the slacked jawed looks she was getting from Ron and Harry.

"I wasn't going…" Ron started but trailed off.

"Anyway, the gods have been following you situation for a while now, especially Hecate. She the one who sent us here, our connection. She's the goddess of magic. She agrees with you Harry, that we can help train you guys, but your input is vital too. Don't forget it." Percy explained.

"She told us that we can tell people who we are, about our world but only you three as well as members of an organization called Dumbledore's Army. Maybe you can help us figure out who all that entails?" Annabeth added.

For the first time in the entire conversation Harry felt like he was finally on familiar ground.

"We started Dumbledore's Army." He stated "So knowing who all's in it won't be a problem."

"Well then, if you don't mind I'd like to go to sleep then." Percy said. Seeing as it was already eleven o'clock and they had lessons in the morning they all agreed it was time to go to bed. Percy and Annabeth fiercely hugged each other (**Even though I LOVE Percabeth fluff, I feel like they're not a couple to make out in front of other people, and besides I think a hug is a much better way to say goodnight. :P)** while the others said good night. Then the boys went one way and the girls went the other.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this guys! I know it's not that good but I was bored and waiting for Revenge to come on as well as procrastinating my homework.  
Hope you survive school tomorrow! **

**Love, Emilou**


End file.
